


Acedera: Paciencia

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mí serie, el lenguaje de las flores. "Si hubiera otra persona equilibrada en esa tubería, por horas, sin inmutarse y haciéndolo esperar como si Jason fuera un maldito secuaz otra vez. Esa persona tendría una bala atravesando su cabeza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acedera: Paciencia

**Author's Note:**

> Epero que les guste.

Jason está sentado en cuclillas sobre el techo de un edificio. La visión de su casco en infrarrojo y la mano sobre su pistola vibrando con la necesidad de saltar en el almacén abandonado donde los mafiosos de Gotham se están reuniendo por primera vez en años y comenzar a disparar.

 

Tim está casi inhumanamente equilibrado en una tubería cercana al rango de visión de una de las ventanas del almacén, no muy lejos de Jason. Una pequeña cámara ajustada a sus binoculares.

 

Ambos han estado en esa posición por más de dos horas y Tim aún no está satisfecho con las pruebas que tiene. Si hubiera otra persona equilibrada en esa tubería, por horas, sin inmutarse y haciéndolo esperar como si Jason fuera un maldito secuaz otra vez. Esa persona tendría una bala atravesando su cabeza.

 

Pero este es Tim.

 

Tim con quien literalmente tiene una deuda de vida, Tim quien es el único en su familia que confía en él lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia en su presencia, Tim que deja su ventana abierta cada noche con una caja de primeros auxilios en su sala de estar.

 

Así que por Tim, se arma de paciencia y espera.

 

Su arma se siente fría a través de los guantes de Kevlar, Jason sabe que es solo cuestión de minutos para que la pistola esté al rojo vivo. Después de unos cuantos disparos y el calor de la batalla.

 

Una noche cualquiera en Gotham.

 

Tim tiene esa expresión, a través de la capucha que oculta su identidad, Jason aún puede ver el ceño fruncido, la forma en que su boca esta semi abierta, sus labios en una mueca de asco y sus dientes rechinando por la tensión en su boca. Sus manos apretadas fuertemente alrededor de los binoculares.

 

Tim es igual a él, Jason no puede esperar a ver el día en que Red Robin mate a alguien. Porque Jason está seguro de que eso es algo que ocurrirá tarde o temprano.

 

Tim no es como Dick o como Damian, Tim es un Gothamita, nacido y criado para amar a la ciudad con sus altos y bajos. Tim es un nativo de Gotham, hecho en degradaciones de negro, blanco, gris y rojo.

 

Tim es como Jason.

 

Jason puede verlo. Porque esa cara, ese rostro, _esas facciones._ Su rostro es pura indignidad y asco.

 

“Ellos están haciendo esto en _mi_ ciudad”

 

Es como un eco en el cerebro de Jason, el tipo de sentido de pertenencia que solo encuentras en Gotham. El resentimiento por esas personas que convierten a Gotham en un agujero del infierno. Policías corruptos, vendedores de drogas, violadores y el resto de hijos de puta que Gotham parece seguir fabricando.

 

A veces Jason también ve eso en Bruce.

Pero Bruce no tiene el valor para dar el próximo paso.

 

Tim lo tiene. Y Jason casi no puede esperar

****

Finalmente. Después de lo que parecen horas, un tren pasa por al lado, el sonido del silbato estridente en sus tímpanos y la luz de alarma recorriendo su pecho y el rostro de Red Robin.

 

Cuando el tren termina de pasar y es solo un sonido vacío en la distancia, Tim suspira. Guarda los binoculares en su cinturón y sin mirar a Red Hood, salta hacia el techo del galpón.

 

Jason debería odiarlo, por esa actitud. Como si fuera su jefe.

 

En su lugar sonríe sardónicamente bajo su casco, sostiene su arma con más fuerza y salta fuertemente contra el techo.

 


End file.
